


Kirkwall & Dragons

by Elvenfox



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvenfox/pseuds/Elvenfox
Summary: Hawke and his friends start up a game of DnD, run by Varric. They escape from their normal lives and become elves, dwarves, mages, and more. Fenris is new to the group and Hawke can't hide that he catches his eye. Through the city and Kirkwall and all it's mishaps Hawke becomes a champion, but can he act so heroic in the real world?





	Kirkwall & Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a little slow going cause I work a lot but I feel if I start to publish it I'll actually get motivated to write.  
> Enjoy!

The first night, Varric had us do character creation.

  
“Now I do have a few rules to eliminate confusion, since most of you are new.” He sat at the head of my dining room table, handing over one of many stacks of paper to be passed around, “You can only be human or Elven so it’s easier for you to understand the points system; however there will be one dwarf, yours truly, for obvious reasons.” Varric was the oldest of the group, but only stood at 4’9”, being the shortest of us as well. In every game he’s ever played, he’s refused to play another race. “I sent you all the little guidebook I wrote for the world I designed, I hope you’ve read up on it, because there was a history of all the countries, and you should have most things decided.”

  
“Zevran said that you didn’t play in the game you put on for the others,” Isabela piped in, “are we just more fun to you, or are you trying to keep us in line?”

  
“Both sound very likely.” I agreed from his right.

  
“I ran the group at Leliana’s insistence. I wrote the plot and that’s where this world comes from, but Lel’ was the only one in the group I really knew, so I just DM’d.” Varric knew Leliana through Isabela, who introduced them to get Lel a job at his publishing company. Hightown Communications published small films, music, and writings. Varric started it when all companies refused to publish his book Hard in Hightown, so he started his own company. He’s now a New York Times best seller and rather wealthy.

  
“Now I have a question,” Merrill raised her hand very politely from the other end of the table, “I picked druid from the class list, but in your lore you have blood magic. Are we allowed to be one? I feel we should, they seem so nice.”

  
Varric shrugged, “I hadn’t thought about it, but for you Daisy, I can make it happen. I’ll have everyone’s spell and specialty sheets next game once everything is decided, so I can work my magic there.

  
“Now, let’s go around the table and say your race, origin country, class, and alignment. I, again, am a dwarf, originally from the city Kirkwall where this will take place, a bard obviously, and a true neutral to keep it civil. Hawke, why don’t we start with you?”

  
I straightened up myself proudly, “I will be Human, from the noble Ferelden, a ranger, and lawful good.” I liked Ferelden the most out of Varric's countries, very homely, lots of dogs.

  
Isabela snorted, “Lawful good? You’re more of a chaotic neutral with me darling.”

  
“Perhaps he has decided to grow up for a change,” Aveline quipped, “though seeing we are playing a game for teenagers, I now see the irony in that statement.” Isabela stuck her tongue out at her, then we all turned to Bethany share.

  
“Well, because of Garrett, I am also human and Ferelden, but a sorcerer, and neutral good.”

  
“You know you two don’t have to be siblings in game, right?” Anders said in a snarky tone.

  
I instinctively hugged Bethy tight around the shoulders, “It’s not our fault you’re jealous of the dream team.” We made similiar characters in all games we played, we didn't like to be torn apart, even fictionally.

  
Aveline ignored our scene and just moved, “Human, Ferelden, fighter, lawful good.” Aveline was always straight forward. The only reason she agreed to play with us was because, well, we were her only friends and it let her keep up with us even with her busy schedule.

  
“I am human, Ferelden, cleric, chaotic good and I swear I’ll kill every templar in game after reading your lore, Varric.” Anders cares way too much about game lore. He once tried to get me into World of Warcraft and then stopped talking to me for a month because I decided to be horde while he was alliance. I never really got into it but I bought a horde shirt that I liked to wear to bother him.

  
“May the dice never be in your favor.” Varric smirked at him, “Daisy?”

  
“Oh, I picked Dalish elf, they’re just so pretty and the lore is great and they’re so in nature like me.” Merrill works at Halla’s gardening and always brings everyone plants that are starting to wilt that no one wants. Mine usually die and I feel guilty and try to water them anyway, just ending up with a muddy pot of lost hopes and dreams. “Since I’m Dalish I guess I don’t really have a country, which is sad. Like I said I’m a druid, and lawful neutral, it sounded the nicest.” I can tell she’s swinging her short legs under the chair, Isabella smiles and kisses her on the cheek. Merrill isn’t that great at games, but she loves spending time with everyone, and Isabella was really excited about playing. She baked two big plates of cookies that we all munched on as we talked.

  
“I’ll be sure to find a way to fit you into it, Daisy.” Varric scribbles down notes as we all speak, figuring out our back stories and how the game will go.

  
Isabella then stood up, hands on hip, looking up into the great sky which is actually just my ceiling fan, “Isabella, lovely human from Rivai, a thief, and the best alignment of chaotic neutral.” Anders starts booing quietly and I lose it, doing my true, dying seal-like laugh that is a sign of great achievement in the group for the person who caused it. They held a contest without my knowledge once to see who killed me so the most; of course it was Isabella, but Anders was the runner up.

  
Once I calmed down I looked to the person in front of me. He’s new and hasn’t said a word since I opened the door and my jaw dropped to the floor as Isabella introduced us. His name is Fenris, probably Bethany’s height but with smooth dark skin, white ink curling around in some places. His brows were dark but his hair was bleached to a platinum blonde. I had to keep my mouth firmly shut to stop myself from drooling. I was kind of the same way when Varric introduced me to Isabella, but in time it went away and we became best friends.

  
Fenris had his hands tucked under the table and I could tell he was playing with his too long sleeves, “I decided on an elf.” He started to speak and I had to slap a hand over my mouth to keep myself from moaning. It was deep, growling almost. Anders told me one day that when it came to men I went for ‘the voice’, which I had to admit, if a character in a game had a deep voice, it didn’t matter the other options, that was the one. “But I found some of Varric’s lore of Tevinter very interesting so I choose that as origin. I’m barbarian, and neutral good seemed, fitting.”

  
Merrill clapped happily, “Oh, another elf! It’s going to be so fun Fenris!” He looked down at the table, but I saw a small smile creep onto his lips.

  
Varric nodded as he finished, “Great, by first game I’ll have your spell sheets and a backstory will be texted to you, but I advise not to share because it’ll make it better if others find out in game.”

  
“That’s it,” Merrill frowned, “I thought we were playing tonight.”

  
“I told you kitten, this is just to get it started and catch up.” Isabella wrapped her arm around the back of Merrill’s chair.

“Anyway, for those of you I haven’t introduced yet, everyone, this is Fenris, we met in that art class I’ve been going to at the community college.” He gave a shy little wave. “And I guess I’ll just go around to make sure no one's missed.

  
“Varric, short but amazing. We met at The Hanged Man many years ago. Author of Hard in Hightown.”

  
“I’ve actually read those,” Fenris says, “very nice piece.”  
Varric made a small bow, “I am but a humble servant to the masses.”

  
“I introduced you to Garrett, Varric introduced us after someone mugged him right after he moved here. Now he’s a classy waiter.”

  
I covered my face as if flattered, “Denny’s, the classiest dinner chain in town.”

  
“Dear little Bethany, Garrett’s little sister. What are you in college for again?”

  
“Just general studies at the moment,” she shrugged, “still not sure what I want to be when I grow up. We go to the same college so we might bump into each other.”

  
“Aveline, hard ass cop who loves us dearly and gets us out of trouble.”

  
“You’re lucky I was the one who pulled you over.” She huffed, I can tell she’s had a long day. “My husband used to work with the Hawke’s brother Carver before he passed. I moved here with them after that, to get a fresh start.”

  
“I’m sorry.” Fenris frowned with sincerity. Aveline just nodded in thanks.

  
“Merrill met Anders when adopting her bunny, Cole. He’s a vet and volunteers at the animal shelter.”

  
“Animals are better than people, and they should be rewarded for that.” Anders muttered.

  
Fenris Smiled slyly, “I strongly agree.”

  
“And then there's my beautiful little kitten, who you’ve met.” She pulled her in for a half hug.

  
“Oh, I don’t get a cute bio?” She gave Isabella her signature puppy dog eyes.

  
Isabella sighed, “I met Merrill through Hawke, when he brought her into the antique shop I work at. Hawke met her getting flowers for his mother and getting very lost.” That day Merrill described basically every potted flower they had and possibly that existed, and when she wanted to exchange numbers so I could update her on what mother thought of them, I couldn’t refuse. Her and her puppy eyes grew on me.

  
The rest of the night turned into just catching up, it had been ages since the whole group got together like this and I really missed it. Isabella stopped coming over for sleep overs after Merrill moved in with her so that was three days a week less that I saw her. Varric, Anders, and Aveline were always busy with work so I saw them every two weeks or so usually, so I was happy that everyone agreed to get together once a week. Merrill popped in at random intervals either at my house or at work, so I never had time to miss her much. Bethany still lived with mom and Carver down the street and I still walked over for breakfast every other day.

  
I started renting this house with my roommate, Sebastian, after it started getting unbearable to live in the same room as Carver. Sebastian was quiet for the most part, very religious. Doing ministry classes online while volunteering at the church and animal shelter with Anders. He didn’t have a job that I knew of, something about his father agreeing to pay his expenses so he could stay in school and do good for the world. The rent got paid, that’s all I cared about. I had invited him to play with us, but he said he was busy most Fridays, really, I think he’s just uncomfortable cause he doesn’t know anybody.

  
Anders was first to leave, he had to do a pigeon surgery or something like that. And his cats- Justice and Ser-pounce-alot- got into fights if he left them alone too long. I always offered to babysit them but he said I’d get too attached and he’d never see them again, which is only part true. At heart I’m a dog person, but the lease only allowed small ones and cats, so my dreams were restricted.

  
Aveline left soon after, she always got up at six sharp, seven on Saturdays. Isabella put on a pouting face, going on about how abandoned she felt every time Aveline left. They had an odd relationship, being the same age yet in two different parts in their lives. Aveline was married and now widowed, had a grown up career, had uprooted herself and moved to a new place with people she barely knew, these things matured a person. Isabella was well, Isabella; she had a simple job at an antique shop, had been arrested too many times in the last few years, and until she met Merrill she hopped from partner to partner. Aveline didn’t know it, but she was married and went through a nasty divorce, she told me when she was shitfaced. Aveline’s experiences drove her forward to do more with her life, while Isabella’s drove her to get more out of life. Personally, I found them both respectable… but if Aveline even knew, she’d lecture me to death.

  
Everyone else dropped out within a few hours, leaving only Varric and I.

  
“So, how have you been kid?” He peered over his glasses sympathetically as he shifted his papers away.

  
I shrugged, “Just keeping busy I guess helps the most.” Like Isabella said, I met Varric after we moved here two years ago; I was mugged and he helped me figure the town out. We moved here because my dad got a promising job, but died just six months later. It hit our family hard, mom still breaks down at random times. Aveline calls her all the time, even though they’re almost a generation apart, they could sympathize on their hardships. Dad would invite her over all the time after we all moved here, so I think it hit her hard too.

  
“Better than yesterday, worse than tomorrow, as dad would say.” He had a lot of witty responses to ‘how are you’ that I picked up on. Carver hated it. “Mom’s still not happy about me moving out, even though I’m 25 and like a two minute walk away.”

  
“Remind me to send her flowers soon.” Varric did little things like that often, he wasn’t really one to give streams of life advice and wisdom, but you’d cry on his shoulder one night and have flowers or chocolates or(typically in my case)a pizza at your door the next morning. “I’ve taken a liking to the Hawke’s and the woman who went through raising you would have to be a saint.” I smiled, I had no witty remake, she just simply was.

  
He piled everything into his briefcase and I saw him out. I locked up the door and stretched, ready for a good night's sleep and a walk over to mom’s for breakfast tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, my DnD group plays a kind of scewed version of the game, not completely going by the book. I feel Varric would go the same way, wanting to run it his way, so that should explain the differences to people who know the game. Thanks for reading!


End file.
